The objectives of this program are to define and use naturally occurring tumors in pets as models for experimental cancer therapy for humans. The life span of these animals is sufficiently long so that late normal tissue response and tumor control can be evaluated. This is an interinstitutional study utilizing resources of veterinary colleges at Colorado State University and North Carolina State University, and cancer centers at Dartmouth and Duke University. This program is based on experimental medicine, hyperthermia, radiation, and surgery. Cytometric and histologic classification of animal cancers will be done which may aid in selection of appropriate human patient populations for early phase studies. Cancers will be treated which have limited therapeutic intervention prior to entry into the protocols and for which there is a reasonable probability for control. The Animal Tumor Center at Colorado State University and the North Carolina Animal Cancer Treatment Program will provide animal cancer patients for these studies (Core Component A). Project 1 is a study of whole body hyperthermia and chemotherapy for lymphomas. Canine lymphoma patients will admitted at the veterinary hospitals at Colorado State and North Carolina State. Project 2 will evaluate the local release of cisplatin at the site of allograft replacement for local control of canine osteosarcomas. The objective is to provide a limb sparing procedure with a high probability for local control. Project 3 is a study of WBH and irradiation for response of brain and canine brain tumors. The late response of the brain tumor bed will be evaluated as well as local control of brain tumors. The long term goal of this program is more rapid application and acceptance of new cancer treatment modalities in human medicine. Experiments with pet animal cancers can provide indications of therapeutic gain much more rapidly than can be done in humans and can be use to provide direction for human clinical trials. The overall objective of this program is to evaluate new therapeutic approaches which may improve cancer control with minimal toxicity.